


Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker, and the weekly Falcon malfunction

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [30]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this will come to bite Obi Wan in the ass but hey, he’s a force gost now. He can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker, and the weekly Falcon malfunction

“Nobody asked you!” Han shouts from the depth of his ship’s innards, legs and butt wriggling to maintain a precarious equilibrium, “Go away!”

“I’m just saying,” Anakin insists while Chewbacca tries not to laugh too hard in the background, “If you’d just be reasonable and use more recent parts your fuel pressure–”

 _“This is a vintage ship!”_ Han retorts, indignation bursting in his tone–Anakin hear Obi-Wan, invisible but still there–snicker at Han before he says:

“I’m glad you’re getting a taste of your own medicine, Anakin.”

“Hey, nobody asked _you_!”


End file.
